Moments
by SoaringWings
Summary: Alec and Magnus drabbles,nonetheless. Just tiny snippets. Some are funny some not and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Ello! Thank you for reading this, and please R n' R! First time making Alec and Magnus drabbles or snippets or whatever you want to call them. ^ ^

Real Men

"I'm not putting glitter on, no matter what you say," Alec huffed, his arms crossed. Magnus stood in front of him, shaking a container full of colorful glitter.

"Come on, Alec, just once, please!" Magnus mimed begging.

"No way, glitter is just so…" Alec glared at the plastic container and left it off at that.

"Unmanly?" Magnus guessed. He grinned. "Alec, you have a lot to learn. But I don't blame you; you only walked on this earth, for what, 19 years? I've walked on it for 800, and out of pure knowledge, real men _do_ put on glitter." Magnus finished. Later in the day Alec's hair was full of glitter when he got back to the Institute.


	2. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading!

Offensive

"I feel really bad for old people. They can't see that well, and have wrinkles all over their faces." Alec sighed. He knew he was going to be like that someday. Magnus, who probably would've had a retort by now or some kind of answer, was now unusually silent. "Um… Magnus, are you okay?" Magnus stared into his eyes.

"Is that what you think of old people?" He asked. Was Magnus giving him a lecture to respect his elders? Because the Magnus Alec knew, didn't make lectures, the Magnus he knew would crack a joke.

"Uh, yes?" Alec replied nervously.

"I find that pretty offensive, dear. If you aren't forgetting, I'm _800 _years old and older than _those old people._"


	3. Chapter 4

HELLO! Thanks for reading.

Shakespeare

"Do you want to be Romeo or should I be?" Magnus asked. Alec held a tattered, old book and some of the letters were faded. Alec looked uncomfortably at some of the lines.

"Uh, why are we doing this again?" Alec questioned, peering at the pages.

"Because, sweets, this story is so romantic! Just like us." He gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek. "Since you're not answering my question, I'll choose. You will be Juliet." Magnus declared. I shook my head.

"No way, have you even read this thing?" Alec gave Magnus the book back.

"Yes. I have front cover, to back cover. Why?"

"Well… do you know what happens in the end? Romeo gets killed and Juliet suicides so she can be with him. I sure as hell am _not going to kill myself anytime soon." Alec said. Magnus nodded thoughtfully._

"_I'm not going to die anytime soon either."_


	4. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reviewing! ^ ^

Dictionaries and Bets

Magnus snuggled into the crook of Alec's neck. Alec set his head on top of Magnus's glittery hair and sighed.

"I know, this is the life," Magnus said, sighing in content.

"Yeah, if you looked up "love" in the dictionary you would definitely find our faces." Alec replied. Magnus nodded.

"Do you want to bet?" Magnus asked. Alec jerked up. He stared at Magnus.

"You're kidding right?" Magnus grinned at Alec.

"As they say, _anything _is possible." Magnus said. Alec stared at him for a long minute and then-

"Agreed," He replied.

"One hundred bucks." Magnus said. Then the deal was sealed with a kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

At the book store

Alec picked up a dictionary and flipped through the "L" section. His eyes skimmed the page. Magnus stood next to him humming way too loud for his comfort.

"Could you quiet down?" Alec hissed. Then he found the section where the words started with L and O. Then his eyes widened.

"No freaking way!" Alec cried.

"One hundred bucks, pay up," Magnus sang. Alec realized he had made a horrible mistake betting with a _warlock. _


	5. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading this, and for reviewing! BTW, this one's kinda long.

One Thousand Paper Cranes

Magnus Bane's long fingers completed the 999th paper crane.

"Isn't this one beautiful Alec?" He held it up for his boyfriend to see. Alec smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it is," Then he looked up at all the other one Magnus had made. They were all hung up in the infirmary's ceilings. Some of them made from shiny origami paper, some of them from left over sandwich wrappers. It had been weeks now and the demon poison wasn't going away. Magnus had tried everything. Even spells from the White Book, but to no avail. Instead he made the paper cranes, and he was told that if he made one thousand and made a wish, the wish would come true. It was a Japanese legend, at least Magnus was pretty sure it was.

Magnus smiled at Alec sadly. He had to go now. With a peck on the lips, Magnus whispered in Alec's ear,

"I gotta go now," Then he gave Alec another smile and left the Institute.

At Magnus's Apartment

Magnus rummaged around for another piece of paper. He had to have one _somewhere._

"Ah ha!" Triumphantly, he held up a piece of parchment paper. Now, used to making paper cranes. He sat down on his sofa and set to work. He would hang up the last crane tomorrow. Right now, he'd rest. As he closed his eyes, some glitter from his hair splattered his eyelids.

The Next Morning

Magnus bolted upright and remembered. He had to go to Alec's. Some people would find this as a chore, but Magnus, sure as hell, didn't. Picking up the paper crane he set off down the road.

When Magnus reached the Institute, he knocked on the door, and Isabelle let him in with a sad smile. Magnus raced to the infirmary.

"Alec! It's the last one!" He cried. Alec laughed.

"Do you think it'll even work?" Alec asked. His voice was still raspy.

"It _has _to work, dear," He set it down on the table beside the bed. "Are you doing okay?" Magnus gently moved some hair away from Alec's eyes. Alec nodded, his eyes closed.

When Magnus woke up, it was dark. With a jolt he realized he was still in the Institute. There was something else too… it was quiet. In fact it was _too _quiet.

"Alec?" He whispered, alert. No answer. "Alec?" He said more desperately. He checked for a pulse and set two fingers on Alec's neck. Nothing. Nothing at all. He was dreaming, a nightmare he decided. He pinched himself, hard. _Ow… It wasn't a dream. In a fury he ripped all the cranes down from the ceiling and burned them to ashes. He threw the ashes out the windows and they fell to the ground one by one like lifeless flower petals. _


	6. Chapter 7

Okay peeps… I realized I forgot something. It was THE DISCLAIMER! I do NOT OWN ANYTHING! At all! That goes for later chapters as well… I wish I did own Mortal Instruments though…L

Santa Claus

"Alec, is Santa Claus gonna come?" Max asked, his innocent eyes looking up at me.

"Eh… yes?" I said, leaving it off at a question.

"Good, because it'd be bad if he quit giving presents now." Max said relaxing into the couch. I nodded. Jace grinned and shook his head, "Santa Claus," he murmured. I glared at him.

"Try not to kill his mood, Jace," Isabelle scolded. She slapped his arm.

"Ouch," Jace hissed, but he shut up. I flipped open my cell.

**Alec: Magnus, Max thinks Santa Claus is real!**

**Magnus: Ha, ha, LOL. Knowing him, he'll probably stay up all night waiting for Santa.**

Alec thought for a moment. Would Max?

**Alec: Yeah, maybe. Anyways, I gotta go. Presents.**

**Magnus: Kay, bye. ;)**

Alec sighed.

"Guys, I'll be out for a while." I stood up.

"Where're you going?" Jace asked. _Gifts, _I mouthed. Jace nodded and waved him off. "See ya later."

Shopping

Alec wondered what Max would want. Maybe a new comic. That'd be good. Where was a good book store? As he entered one, he browsed the shelves to see what kind of comics he thought Max would like. His eyes settled on one. _Naruto? _Well… he guess it looked kinda interesting. He bought the book and walked out. _Now… what to do about Santa Claus. I'm sure as hell not wearing a costume. _Alec shook his head. No way, maybe funky parents did it, but Alec was not a parent, nor one to wear a costume that was supposed to resemble a fat, jolly grandpa going around giving presents.

Midnight

Alec heard someone tiptoeing across the hallways. _Max. _He thought. Oh no. He carefully opened the door and saw Max creeping across the hallway. Carefully he slipped out the door and followed him, with a feeling of dread. And when he looked in to the living room with all the presents he saw-

"HO, HO, HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa Claus boomed. His jaw dropped open.

"What the-" I started to say hell when I remembered Max was in here too.

"See! He's REAL!" Max cried. I looked over at Santa Claus that was standing there, next to the tree, Santa Claus dropped Alec a glittery wink.

TEE HEE! Anyways… Yeah. R n' R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 8

So… again, I don't own anything. SIGH! And… sorry for not updating. Went on vacation and there was no computer! Yeah. So anyways… ENJOY! J

Stars

"Ugh, you can't see _anything _in New York. What's the fun of sleeping outside when you can't see any stars?" Magnus whined.

"It was your idea, Magnus," Alec groaned, flipping over.

"I didn't know New York City could be so polluted. Even when you're almost at the middle of nowhere!"

"Almost being the key word here," Alec grumbled sleepily. He closed his eyes. Magnus shook his head disdainfully. Glitter sprinkled Alec's face. "I thought you said you washed all the glitter off before going to sleep," Alec said, opening his eyes. Magnus didn't reply. Instead, when he stared into Alec's blue eyes, he couldn't help but think that they were more beautiful than stars could ever be.

**Well… hope you liked it. Uh… review?**


	8. Chapter 9

Um… felt like doing a angst fic, so… yeah. And I don't own anything, sadly. I wish I did. **OwO** Well… ENJOY!

Existence

When the demons attacked the Institute, it never crossed Alec's mind that the demons would also attack the High Warlock of Brooklyn. When Alec had rushed to Magnus's apartment after Isabelle was injured, he was horrified to see that the apartment was a pile of ashes. After calling out for Magnus for 10 minutes, there was no answer back. Alec thought, rather desperately, that Magnus could've escaped by making a portal. After hours of fruitless searching that came to no avail, the Lightwood's had asked the service of a different warlock. Alec didn't want a different warlock. He wanted _his _warlock. He found it depressing that there was no proof that Magnus had ever lived. No proof of Magnus's life except a pile of black ashes.

The only reason why everyone remembered the warlock years later, were because they would hear the words being whispered under Alec's breath.

"_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…" _Those whispered words were the only evidence that Magnus Bane had ever existed.

**Umm… I write too many angst fics, (well I think). I'm going to make a whole bunch of funny ones now. And sweet ones fluff ones and… ok, I'll shut up now. REVIEW? **


	9. Chapter 10

Ok… sorry for not updating, first of all, and I had no ideas so this is just my take on the kiss in the Hall of Accords in Alec's POV. Well, here goes… (it might suck, sorry)

I caught sight of Magnus's spiky hair in the huge crowd, thrumming with Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. You could've never thought the Hall could've been so packed at all. I edged away from the people, working my way towards Magnus. Nervousness was clenching up my throat as I neared the warlock. I swallowed, hard.

"Um… Magnus?" He turned around and gave me a small smile. "Uh… willyoubemypartner?" Alec asked really fast, a blush tinting his cheeks. Magnus's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Say again?" Magnus asked, his gold-green eyes twinkling. Alec took a deep breath.

"Will you be my partner?" He repeated the question, slowly this time. Magnus grinned.

"More than happy to," Alec took out his stele and traced the intricate design on Magnus's wrist. Handing the stele over to Magnus he held his wrist out for Magnus to draw the rune on. Alec felt the slight sting that he'd now grown used to. Magnus's forehead creased in concentration. When he was done, Magnus handed the stele back.

"There, all do-" Magnus didn't finish his sentence as Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's. Any other day, Alec would've been embarrassed and worried. But not this day. He didn't hear the murmuring of the crowd, that clearly showed distaste, or the stares that burned his back. There were all white noise, because right now it was only him and Magnus. Right now, nothing mattered except them.

**O-okay then… FIN! YAY~! Well… I don't know, does it suck? Sorry if it does. ~ Well… um… REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 11

GAH! I USED THE WRONG ONE! I won't swear besides the fact that I am a complete douche and a dumb person. SIGH! GOD HELP MY POOR BRAIN! Sorry. Here's the REAL THING!

Body Language

It was a love where there wasn't words to say how deep your love was. It was the kind of love where you just _knew._ When you see Alec's fingers twitch every time Magnus's hand was near and how sometimes unintentionally that their fingers interlocked even without meaning to. And even without the words, when Alec was close enough to make his breath mingle with Magnus's, and his lips parted slightly, anyone would know it meant _I love you _even though the three words were never spoken aloud.

**Actions speak louder than words. Well… this turned out to be a little less than I thought it would be. Not a disappointment exactly.. But I'll shut up now. REVIEW! Oh and of coarse… SORRY! For the confuzzled peeps out there when they read my MAXIMUM RIDE story… **


End file.
